


Dark Humour, and a Different Kind of Romance

by Superdude189



Category: The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Dark Comedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superdude189/pseuds/Superdude189
Summary: After years of a nice back and forth between you and Wednesday Addams, you finally befriend her in high school. As you both try to conceal feelings, Wednesday starts feeling a difference from her family and a change of heart. Not that much though.At the beginning of the first day of school, Wednesday Addams was just a gem for your personal gains. What will she be to you at the end of the last day of school?
Relationships: Wednesday Addams/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm Superdude189. I write semi-ok fanfic by my own description, but feel free to tell me about my works in the comments area.  
> If you'd like to leave Kudos, that would be cool.  
> Please enjoy!

Wednesday's POV

"Please Mother."  
It was a perfect day for the Addams family. Fog and light rain swept the area, dark clouds blocking the sun, shadowing the land.  
Morticia Addams had promised Wednesday, her daughter, that she could be homeschooled for her last four years of schooling. Unfortunately, Morticia let Gomez Addams take the money to go toward Wednesdays homeschooling, and he invested it in glass tombs.  
However, shortly after investing, a body in Arizona, was fried under the hot sun, in the glass tomb. Numerous people sued the company, and were successful with their lawsuit. Now that money is gone, and Wednesday Addams must endure another four years of public school.  
"Wednesday, when I went into high school, many of the children harassed me, and made fun of me. It was wonderful. Nowadays, our so called gothic style, has become a trend. You may be able to find friends." Morticia finished with a smile, and Wednesday resigned to her room.  
"I'm not like you, mother." Wednesday sighed, going up the stairs. She had only been bullied a couple of times by her peers. But usually a boy named Y/n would stop them. The bullies never really cut Wednesday too deep, but it felt nice to have someone by her side. Other than Pugsley. He's starting to smell.  
Her thoughts dwindled as she laid in bed, because she needed to be up for school in six hours.

Your POV

"Y/n, these are your years!" I looked at myself in the mirror, my favorite shirt on, a button up with leaves and pineapples with a blue backround, and a pair of black jeans.  
"Class clown will be mine!" I said, knowing victory will come to me. Making people laugh is my passion. It feels good.  
There are of course, a couple other class clowns in my grade. That damn Hugh Harrison, stole my middle school class clown spot in the yearbook! This year, however, I will catch the biggest fish a class clown can catch... Wednesday Addams.  
Has never smiled, and has only laughed once. It was second grade, and there was a guy making a presentation about drunk driving. He stopped midway through when he heard laughing.  
To be honest Ive had a crush on her for a couple of years... But I don't see it working out. I can't, see it working out. Getting a laugh from her will have to do.  
I ate some jelly covered toast, and grabbed my skateboard.  
I walked outside and the car was gone. Mom left for work already. I checked my watch, and it was 7:09. I started running with skateboard in position.... Oh, and he sticks the landing!  
Crowds of people cheered me on, as I felt the wind, and the light rain try to stop me, as I made my way to the best years of my life.

Wednesday's POV

"Thank you, Lurch." Wednesday said to the family butler. He grunted in response.  
Morticia is driving Wednesday and Pugsley to their first day of high school. She doesnt usually, but she is today.  
They crossed Maple St. Bridge and were now in light traffic.  
"Look at that boys shirt." Morticia said, gesturing to a boy skateboarding.  
Pugsley was seated in the middle of the backseat, no seatbelt of course, and leaned to the front to get a better look.  
"That's Y/n Y/l/n. He's the best class clown. Nobody else will touch dark humour except him." Pugsley informed his mother.  
Wednesday was staring at him, as he jumped on the sidewalk from the rode, nearly hitting some pedestrians. He said sorry of course, he isnt like most of the boys at school. He was nice, in a way that could attract Wednesday without being too morbid.  
"That shirt is horrible. I love it." Morticia said, complimenting him.  
As Wednesday saw him ride off, the corners of her lips twitched, nearly smiling on this terrible day.

Your POV

The first three periods went by pretty fast. Got a couple jokes in, but nothing major. It was now lunchtime. The worst and best time of the day. Today it was the worst, because now I had to choose where to sit.  
I never had a whole bunch of friends. A lot of people were friendly with me, but thats different. I really only had two friends. Tony and Eddie. But they were in cyberschool. So here I am. Alone.  
I brought a turkey, mayo, and provolone sandwich, and a soda. Now I just need to find somewhere to sit.  
I looked around, and saw some seniors in varsity jackets messing with Wednesday Addams. She was eating and trying not to look up, but one of them, a guy with short brown hair, pulled her pigtail.  
Her head moved naturally, and she looked like she was trying to hide pain as good as she could. She saw me and made short eye contact with me.  
The guy with brown hair laughed with his friends and continued their onslaught. That was when I walked over.  
"Leave her alone." I said to them. They all looled at eachother, and the guy with brown hair responded. "You're the funny guy, right? The joker?"  
"As much as I make jokes, this is no joke. Stop bothering her." One with blonde hair reached out to Wednesday's other pigtail, but I got closer and slapped his hand. They all looked at me.  
I got nervous and just said, "Stop."  
The three of them started walking towards me. The table was at a corner, so that was where they were leading me.  
Brown hair put his hand next to my head, and leaned in. "Do we have a problem, funny guy?"  
I laughed. Confusing them. "What's so fucking funny?" A blonde one said.  
I looked down, then looked brown hair in the eyes. "You didn't brush your teeth this morning, did you?"  
I heard a girl laugh, and looked over their shoulders.  
Wednesday Addams was giggling. Her head was down, but I know it was her.  
I also saw a teacher coming our way.  
In a moment of unity, I whispered to them, "Teacher coming." They scrammed, and went back to their table. When they were gone I looked back to Wednesday, and she was no longer head down, but she was eating her sandwich as if nothing happened.  
I walked to the opposite end of her table. "I'm sorry about that." I said to her. She looked up at me. An odd look on her face. Gratitude and apathy were mixed.  
"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you." I said. She didn't respond, just looked at me. Feeling awkward, I did jazz hands and walked away.  
"You can sit with me if you want." I looked back, and saw her still staring at me. She gestured to the seat next to hers.  
"Thanks." I said as I sat down next to her.  
Surprisingly, she broke the ice. "I never have given my thanks, have I?"  
"You dont need to. Some people are just Assholes. They bother you-"  
"So you just like to come to my rescue?"  
"You or anybody else. I see them being assholes to people and my instincts come in."  
"I hate everyone here." Wednesday stated, looking around the lunchroom.  
"They all deserve a good slap in the face." I said, chuckling.  
"Everyone could mean you too." Wednesday said looking at me.  
"I probably deserve a slap at this point-" My joke was cut off by Wednesday hitting me across my face with a little force.  
I laughed a little bit, looking at her and seeing her trying not to laugh.  
"Now that I've paid for my sins, do you still hate me?" She looked at me with a cute smile. Hopefully she hit me hard enough so that it didnt look like I was blushing, just bruising.  
"I never said I hated you." She told me.  
"... Would you like to be friends with me, Wednesday Addams?"  
"I haven't laughed in years. Yes. We are friends." She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
"School friends, or real friends?"  
"What does that mean?"  
I took a moment to figure out how to word it.  
"Some people who are friends... Only really talk in school. Real friends hang out outside of school."  
"Why would I associate something as horrible as school with a friend?"  
"I thought the Addams family embraced the horrid?"  
"Shut up. Give me your number." She said.  
I got up and grabbed a napkin, taking it back to our table.  
I pulled a pen from my pocket and wrote my number on it.  
I handed it to her and she placed it quite carefully in her pocket. The ring sounded and she promised to call me after school.  
As I walked out of the lunchroom, my confidence higher than Snoop Dogg, Hugh Harrison grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
"Yo did you make Wednesday Addams laugh?" He asked, seemingly scared.  
As much as I would've liked to say something cool and walk away, all I could do was laugh like a madman and stumble away.


	2. Day-to-Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I've kinda been sitting on this chapter for a while.  
> Enjoy!

Wednesday's POV

Wednesday was walking out of the school, her day over.  
She saw her mother waiting in the parking lot. The family hearse standing out among the many cars.  
She made her way over and noticed Pugsley already in the car. She got in the front seat.  
"How was your day?" Morticia asked her, smiling.  
Wednesday thought about telling her about Y/n, but decided against it. "It was ordinary."  
"Pugsley tells me you were talking to that Y/n Y/l/n."  
"You said you wouldn't tell her!" Pugsley said, scared of Wednesday.  
Wednesday looked out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot, trying to escape the conversation.  
"He even made you laugh? I haven't heard you laugh in years."  
"Watch out for poison in your next meal, Pugsley." Wednesday said, angrily.

Your POV 

You exited the school later than the rest of the students, ala a meeting with the guidance counselor. He wanted to talk to you about past behaviours. Mainly interrupting class with jokes. Mr. Robinson was surprisingly pleasant about it. Saying "Most comedians started out as class clowns. Just find your audience. Instead of sayingbthe joke out loud, maybe just whisper it to the person next to you?" I agreed with him, since he was nice about it, and exited the meeting. Making my way to the school entrance.   
Today was a great day. You got a taste of revenge on Hugh Harrison, you got laughs from nearly thirty people, including Wednesday Addams. You even gave her your number!  
"Woo!" You shouted as you rode your skateboard down the small incline.  
This year will be a piece of cake!  
I looked up to the sky and could feel a slight drizzle. You hoped the Big Guy saw you riding high today.  
I had a couple bucks in my pocket so I decided to grab some food. Just some McDonald's. 

After quickly devouring the sweet flavor of victory, I rode back home.  
I got to the driveway, moms car wasn't there. She works late sometimes.  
I danced around the house for a little bit, savouring the day. Until the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Y/n?"   
"Wednesday? Hi!" I said exhausted from dancing.

Wednesday's POV

"Why are you breathing so heavily?" Wednesday had tried calling about an hour earlier, but no one answered. She was pretty happy he picked up this time. She was already smiling.  
"Um... I just got done, working out..." His voice trailed. She couldn't tell if he was joking or not.  
"What were you really doing?"  
"I mean it depends on what you consider working out." He said, dead serious.  
"Who are you talking to, Wednesday?"  
She quickly hung up the phone, somewhat embarrassed.  
"No one."   
Morticia sat on the bed next to her daughter, examining her face. "Wednesday, My God... You're blushing!"  
Wednesday hung her head awkwardly, wanting her mother out so she could talk to Y/n.  
Morticia then realized. "I see..." She got up and walked out the door.  
"Mother!" Morticia quickly returned.  
"What do you mean, 'I see?'"  
Morticia didn't answer for a moment. "Wednesday, is it possible... You have a crush on this boy?"  
"No!" Wednesday responded quickly. Morticia sat back on the bed.  
"Well it's nothing to be embarrased about. If he can make you smile, You. An Addams. Hes likely a nice boy. Or a maniac. But both would be a good fit for you. You're at an age where you will start to feel different from your family, am I correct?"  
Wednesday nodded weakly.  
"You will distance yourself, and meet new people. That'll be a good thing, unless you forget about who you were before. My little axe murderer." Morticia got up from the bed, and stood in the doorway. "I'll leave you now."  
"Thank you, mother." Wednesday responded, taken by surprise. Morticia nodded, and closed the door behind her.  
Wednesday started dialing Y/n's number.  
"Hello?" She said into the phone.  
"Wednesday? What happened?"  
"My mother wanted to talk to me."  
"I understand."  
"Yeah... So..."  
"So... Whats your favorite color?"  
"Black."  
"Well there's a surprise." Wednesday smiled at his joke.

Your POV

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye." I looked at the clock. It was 8:30. You talked to her for nearly three hours. Jesus. You made her laugh five times in one day. Something no one could accomplish in a full decade.  
Your stomach growled, and you got up to get something to eat. You also noticed that your mothers car wasn't in the driveway. She should be home right now, even if she got overtime.  
You made some Easy Mac and settled in bed, reading and eating. You had managed to grab It from the library a couple weeks ago, and you were very nearly done with it. [ ;) ]  
You read a little bit, before falling asleep.

. . .

You woke up slowly, blinking a little and wondering what woke you up. You heard a man laughing and ran out of your room, fearing the worst.  
You jumped down the last three steps, and landed awkwardly.  
"Oh shit!" A balding man said.  
"Ohhhhh... Hahahahaa, Y/n... What er youu doing?" Your mother asked, obviously drunk.  
"Wha-who is he?" You asked sternly.  
"Hisss name is..." She thought for a moment. "Lawrence! Yeah Lawrence!" He looked at her, embarrased.  
"Actually it's Bob."  
"Sssoory Boob!" She said sarcastically. She laughed, and stopped when she hiccuped. Bob patted her on the back.  
"Thanks, Bob."   
"Ugh. Come on mom, you're going to bed." You tell her.  
Bob looks at you. "Oh I wasn't planning on doing nothing, just thought she needed a drive home."  
"Yeah, ok Romeo. Bed, now." You say to your mother.  
"What a gentlemannnn!" Your mother says, going up the stairs.  
"I'll leave my number!" Bob says loudly. Your mothers door shuts, and he stands there with his hands on his hips. He pulls out a pen and notebook. "I wasn't gonna do nothin' with her. Getting it with a woman while she's drunk ain't my style, kid."  
"Just write the number."  
He finished up and gave me the note. He showed himself out. I went upstairs to talk to mom. I opened the door to her room and saw her passed out in bed. I left his number on her nightstand.  
I went back to bed and fell asleep.

(Time jump to the next day.)

I got up from my desk in history, and grabbed my stuff. I handed my test in at the teachers desk. I'm pretty sure I aced it. I walked down the hall and to my locker. I put my textbooks in and got my lunch. After tasting the schools food, I just decided to pack it myself.  
I'm killing it today in the joke department. Made like 30 kids laugh today. Even got a high five. Word got around that I made Wednesday Addams laugh, so people are pretty impressed. I don't know how she feels about it, but I think we consider ourselves friends now. I saw her at her table, and walked over to sit down.  
"Hey, Wednesday." I said smiling.  
"Hello, Y/n." She looked up from her sandwich and twitched the corners of her mouth.  
She and I talked a bit before she stopped and looked back down to her sandwich.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.   
She hesitated to answer, before showing her eyes and motioning her head to the jocks table. They were staring at us.  
"Jesus. What the hell is wrong with this school?"  
"It's populated by Neanderthals. They have no higher brain function then catching and throwing balls." I looked back at her.  
"Should I go over and talk to them?"   
"No. He's coming over here." I looked back and saw brown hair walking over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
